A Drake's Pride
by skyfir
Summary: A Story where Natsu had some warning before Igneel's disappearance and made a promise to find the other slayers and help them. Not a great summary may change it later. Smarter Natsu. Stronger dragon instincts. there will eventually be romance but not for a while. rating may eventually change to M depending on reader demand.


**Hello, all I'm not sure whether I plan on making authors notes a regular thing or not it really depends on what people want. This will be my first fanfic (although I have plans for another) so advice would be greatly appreciated. Also, please point out any mistakes in grammar or spelling and I will try to fix them. I have no idea whether or not I should expect reviews from this chapter or not till I have written more. Please read and give me some sort of feedback good or bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters only my ideas and any OC's I decide to add (which at the moment is none)**

A Mammoth dragon with scales reminiscent to rubies towered above an eight-year-old boy with bright pink hair.

"Now Natsu I have some very important things to tell you today so pay close attention," the dragon said in a deep raspy voice.

"Shure, what's up pops?" The boy cheerfully replied.

"Do You remember what I told you when I first started teaching you magic?"

"About how it would fundamentally change who I was both physically and mentally?"

"Yes, you have seen some of the physical changes, your heightened healing, and senses, as well as your elongated canines, are all physical side effects of your magic you'll see several more as you get older but that's not important right now. What I wanted to talk to you about today are some of the mental changes and the responsibilities that will go along with them. Just as the physical changes made your body more like a dragon's the mental changes will make your mind similar to a dragon's. This means that you will develop many of the instincts and mannerisms common to dragons." Igneel explained

"Like what?" Asked an enthralled Natsu.

"Well," began Igneel, "first off you will become very possessive and begin to hoard things that you find valuable. You will also find yourself becoming very defensive of those you think of as friends or family."

"Ok, that's pretty cool but is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No' Natsu do you know what a Drake is?" Igneel asked.

"The leader of a group of dragons, right?" Natsu responded.

"Yes, It's not simply a title though it is both a physical and instinctual difference. Drakes tend to be naturally stronger and have a whole set of instincts unique to them. Likewise, other dragons will instinctually follow a Drake. As my slayer, you will inherently gain the instincts of a Drake as well as the responsibilities that go along with it. As a Drake, it will be your job to look out for the dragons that choose to follow you as well as their mates. It will also be your job to solve any fights and make decisions for the group. But your most important duty will always be to stand strong and never give up because once you give up so will they. A drake must never bow their head to anyone and must defend the members of their pride with their lives."

"That's cool and all but I can't picture a dragon following a human," replied Natsu.

"Natsu you aren't the only dragon slayer I know of several other dragons who are training slayers and a couple who plan on leaving behind lacraminas when they die. THere will come a day when I have to leave along with the other dragons when that day comes it will be your job to find the other slayers who will be lost and confused and help them to understand what is happening to them." Igneel said.

"Wait you're going to leave me?" Natsue asked worriedly

"eventually yes though I hope it won't be for several more years," Igneel responded.

"B-b-but I don't want you to leave," Natsu said sounding on the verge of tears.

Igneel lowered his head and looked Natsu in the eyes, " All things must change eventually Natsu and there will eventually come a day when I can no longer be by your side but remember that I will always be with you in spirit even if I can't be right next to you"

 _4 years later_

Natsu wasn't entirely sure what woke him but he knew that whatever it was filled him with a profound sense of dread. He quickly stood up and began to search for Igneel. As minutes turned to hours with no clues but a scarf made from Igneel's scales in became increasingly obvious that the dragon was nowhere nearby. As it finally began to sink in that the dragon was gone Natsu began to cry, softly at first then harder. Although he had been forewarned that this would eventually happen it did little to lessen the pain of the dragons disappearance. Eventually, the tears stopped dripping down his face and his breathing calmed. In their place came a gritted jaw and eyes glittering with determination. He had a job to do.

 **So next chapter is where the real story begins and I'm pretty excited about it. Also as a side note starting next chapter the slayer's ages will be**

 **Natsu 12**

 **Gajeel & **Laxus **10**

 **Eric 9 (He will be older when they find him)**

 **Sting Rouge and Wendy 8**

 **Once more read and** review **please.**


End file.
